lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Tiifu/Main article
Pale ear rims Specks beneath eyes |name meaning = Obedienthttp://africanlanguages.com/swahili/ |status = Living |residence = Pride Lands |affiliations = Pride Landers Simba's pride }} Tiifu is an adolescent lioness. She is a member of Simba's pride. Biography ''The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar Tiifu is a friend of Kiara and Zuri. She is first seen witnessing Zuri try to pry her claws out of a log. She later witnesses Bunga's announcement that Kion is to lead the next Lion Guard, and watches as he sings "Zuka Zama". Later in the film, she can be seen hunting with Kiara, who explains that they must not take more than their fair share, else they will break the Circle of Life. While hunting, the two notice Janja invading the Pride Lands, and Kiara sends Tiifu to fetch her father. When Tiifu arrives with Nala, Rafiki, and Simba, she watches as Kion and the Lion Guard drive off Janja and the other hyenas. The Lion Guard "The Rise of Makuu" Tiifu is present at the mashindano between Makuu and Pua. She stands beside her friends, Kiara and Zuri. "Can't Wait to be Queen" Tiifu and Zuri appear as Kiara's "advisers," forcing others to acknowledge her temporary queenship. Zuri announces Kiara's entrance in front of the Lion Guard, and she and Tiifu approve of Bunga's bowing to the princess. Ono gives Kiara the morning report, and Kiara muses that since the bees are building hives along the path of the eland, the eland might get stung. Kion admits that he didn't think of this, and Tiifu sneers that he didn't have to since he isn't a queen, causing Zuri to laugh, and the two lioness cubs bump paws. Kiara then asks Kion to divert the eland, and Tiifu expresses excitement; Zuri says that this is Kiara's first official decree. But Kion, annoyed at Kiara's bossiness, decides to try to move the bees instead, and he and the Guard soon return to Pride Rock covered in bee stings. While Kiara chides Kion for not listening to her, Tiifu declares herself and Zuri official advisers to the queen. When Kiara leaves the Pride Lands to meet Janja for a peace meeting, Kion tries to stop her, knowing that it is most likely a trap. But when he enters Pride Rock, he finds Tiifu and Zuri alone. The two cubs explain vaguely that Kiara went somewhere "important", and Kion snaps that they are bad advisers, then leaves. Zuri expresses her disinterest to Tiifu by saying "''He's not a queen." "Fuli's New Family" Tiifu, along with Zuri, joins Kiara in learning how to track gazelles with Nala. "Baboons!" Shortly after Kiara is tasked with presiding over the Royal Buffalo Wallow, Tiifu and Zuri lead her across the savanna. Kiara questions her friends as to where they're leading her, worried that she will miss the Wallow. Tiifu and Zuri assure her that they are planning to help her prepare for it, and present to her Urembo Meadows, where they plan to give her a makeover in time for the Wallow. Shortly into the excursion, a rainstorm strikes Urembo Meadows, where Kiara and her friends seek shelter under a tree. Though Tiifu tries to assure Kiara that moisture is good for her complexion, Kiara worries that the storm will last all day. To the cubs' relief, the storm comes to an abrupt halt, and Tiifu and Zuri inform Kiara that the wet flowers will make her smell even better for the Wallow. As the two friends are rolling in the flowers, a surge of floodwaters strikes the plains, trapping the three on an island in the midst of two raging forks of water. Ono happens to spot Kiara and her friends, and he departs to warn Kion of the situation. The Lion Guard soon arrives to rescue the cubs, and Tiifu and Zuri decide to let them handle the rescue. The two attempt to give Kiara a mud facial, but Kiara protests that she needs to leave in time for the Wallow. She urges her friends to help her, and the three use their combined strength to attempt to push a rock into the river. However, the rock simply rolls the other way and disappears into the floodwaters. Ono reports Kiara's failed plan to Kion, who wonders if they should combine their two plans to get her off the island. He orders Beshte and Bunga to push a large boulder into the floodwaters while Ono instructs Kiara and her friends to collapse a dead tree. Kiara and Kion start to execute their combined plans when Tiifu and Zuri fall into the river. Kiara races to the rescue, pulling them both to safety, but in the process, the three cubs find themselves plastered in mud. With Tiifu and Zuri safe, the Lion Guard pushes the boulder into the water, and Kiara and her friends push a dead tree onto the boulder. To the Lion Guard's delight, the bridge holds, and Kiara, Tiifu, and Zuri cross safely to shore. After the rescue, Tiifu and Zuri apologize to Kiara for not properly preparing her for the Wallow, but Kiara assures them that there are more important things than appearance. She then departs for the Royal Buffalo Wallow, where she is greeted by the leader of the herd, Vuruga Vuruga. The buffalo praises her muddy appearance and comments that most royals show up too stuffy for the event. Kiara thanks Vuruga Vuruga, then gives credit to Tiifu and Zuri for always insisting that she look her best. "The Lion Guard: The Rise of Scar" Tiifu and Zuri appear at a watering hole during the musical sequence "Fujo". Later, Tiifu is present for Makini's introduction to the royal family. When Kiara and Makini leave to help Ma Tembo find water, Tiifu and Zuri try to follow, but are halted by Nala, who offers to spend the day with them instead. Delighted, the cubs agree. "The Ukumbusho Tradition" Tiifu attends the Ukumbusho Tradition along with the rest of Simba's pride. "Timon and Pumbaa's Christmas" Tiifu participates in Bunga's "The Twelve Ways of Christmas" performance. She is one of the "six lions leaping," but she eventually starts to get tired, and Nala is forced to nudge her along. "The Underground Adventure" The Lion Guard rushes to Pride Rock, following the sounds of Tiifu and Zuri yelling for help. However, once they arrive, they find that the cubs are simply distressed about how the heat is messing up their fur. Kiara arrives with her mother, Nala, who chastises the cubs for calling the Lion Guard for a non-emergency. Beshte suggests that Tiifu and Zuri visit the mudpots at the edge of the Pride Lands to moisturize their fur. They agree enthusiastically and invite Kiara to join them. Nala sends Kion and Bunga to watch over the cubs. Together, the five travel to the mudpots and play in the mud. Muhangus the aardvark, who lives in a warren nearby, becomes annoyed at the noise and orders the cubs to keep quiet. Unbeknownst to the cubs, Scar orders Mzingo the vulture to set fire to the grasslands near the cubs. Mzingo does as he is commanded, and the cubs find themselves walled in by flames. Kion, Bunga, and Kiara attempt to create a fire line, but the flames spread too quickly, and the cubs are forced to escape through Muhangus's burrow. Once underground, Tiifu becomes frightened of the dark and has a panic attack, in which she desperately tries to escape the warren and ends up causing a rockslide that traps them underground. She then confesses her fears to her friends. The others comfort her and help guide her forward as they search for a way out. Along the way, the friends encounter Kuchimba, a golden mole, who tries to protect his tunnels from them. Once he realizes that they are simply passing through, he offers to help them find their way out. Tiifu questions Kuchimba as to whether he is afraid of the dark, to which Kuchimba assures her that there is no reason to fear being underground ("Nothin' to Fear Down Here"). Eventually, he leads them to the end of his tunnel and instructs them to take the main tunnel out into the Pride Lands. Once Kuchimba is gone, Kion realizes that there are several tunnels to choose from. As the friends continue navigating the tunnels, they hear nearby hooves pounding, and run into Thurston the zebra. Just then, Kion gets the idea to track down Muhangus and ask him for directions. At first, Muhangus is loath to help the friends, but he leads the friends to the end of the tunnel, where Tiifu delightedly takes off toward the light. However, Thurston begins to panic, having just realized that they have been stuck underground. Tiifu rushes back and calms him, reminding him that there is nothing to fear in the dark. She then leads Thurston into the daylight. Thurston wanders into another cave and begins to panic, so Tiifu races to help him out of the dark. "The Queen's Visit" Dhahabu, the queen of the Back Lands, arrives in the Pride Lands to discuss a water treaty between the kingdoms ("Prance With Me"). After meeting with Simba atop Pride Rock, Dhahabu is escorted on a tour around the kingdom by Kiara, Tiifu, and Zuri. The Lion Guard tags along at Dhahabu's insistence. In the middle of the tour, a bolt of dry lightning ignites the plains, endangering Dhahabu. While Kiara, Tiifu, and Zuri manage to escape, Dhahabu hesitates, and Fuli is forced to shout at her to jolt her out of her panic. Together, the two jump over the fire to safety, and the rest of the Lion Guard successfully puts out the fire. After the rescue, Dhahabu praises Fuli for her bravery and Tiifu and Zuri for remaining at her side throughout the ordeal, and insists that the three of them stay with her for the remainder of her visit. Later, Ono discovers that Dhahabu is being set upon by the jackals. Together with Raha and Starehe, the Lion Guard rushes to the rescue and fights off the pack. During the fight, Tiifu and Zuri cower behind Dhahabu, while Raha and Starehe fiercely fight off their queen's attackers. Dhahabu misinterprets the situation, believing that Tiifu and Zuri are her saviors, and appoints them to her "Queen's Guard" along with Fuli. Not long after, Dhahabu is freshening up in a water hole when the jackals attack again, this time with crocodile allies. Ono informs the Lion Guard of the predicament, and Raha and Starehe race off to defend their queen. After the fight, Dhahabu relieves Fuli, Tiifu, and Zuri of their duties and appoints Raha and Starehe in their stead. Personality and traits Tiifu is shown to be kind and patient, as seen when she comforts an overreacting Zuri. She is a great rule-follower and trusts the judgment of her friends, showing faith when she leaves Kiara to fetch help as Janja invades the Pride Lands. She is fairly lax in tense situations, but can be serious when she needs to be. Despite her outward serenity, Tiifu harbors a strong fear of the dark, something which she eventually manages to overcome. Voice actors * The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar - (2015) - (film) - Sarah Hyland * The Lion Guard - (2016–) - (TV series) - Sarah Hyland (Season 1, "The Lion Guard: The Rise of Scar"), Bailey Gambertoglio ("The Underground Adventure", "The Queen's Visit") Gallery 2016-05-15-02_36_28.png 2016-09-25-00_59_03.png 2016-09-25-01_00_16.png Click here to view the rest of the gallery. Video References Category:Main articles